Nunca voy a morir Incluso si destruyes mi cuerpo y no queda nada
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Dilan Kanzaki es retenida por Hidan después de ser atrapada después de provocar una masacre en un pequeño pueblo y escapar en plena tormenta. Un primer encuentro. Unos sentimientos confusos encontrados. Dos Jashinistas en una lucha por acabar con la vida del otro. Unos cuantos segundos para reaccionar y todo estaba perdido.


_**Holis holis, ya subo el fic de navidad. Soy un aco, lo se, lo subi con retraso. Summimasen, pero bueno aquí esta, lo importante era entregarlo. Lo importante es intentar hacer feliz a los otros con tu pequeño regalo. en fn no se que decir, ayer me emocione al leer mi fic, mama Kikyo muchísimas gracias fue muy tierno, me tocaste el corazón, en fin, estuve vomitando arcoris como cosa de una hora. En fin. os quiero muchisimo a todas, y no se que más decir. Este fic es para mi pequeña Ojoloco (no iba con segundas) y sus gustos tan particulares. en fin, ojala y te guste.**_

Las últimas luces del cielo estaban por apagarse. Se sintió ligeramente más tranquila ya que sus ojos se pudieron adaptar mejor a medida que iba anocheciendo. Le acababan de quitar el saco de la cabeza y no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad. Menos aún llamar a Zacharie. Soltó un gruñido y estuvo a punto de desplomarse al suelo si no llega a ser por que su cara choco contra algo. El tacto era suave y el olor que desprendía le atontaba. Entreabrió los ojos y agudizo la vista para ver que su cara estaba apoyada contra una espalda, una espalda cubierta por una capa negra. A medida que iba recuperando la sensibilidad del cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sujetada por alguien, abrió un poco los ojos y entonces notó que esa persona giraba la cabeza y la miraba fijamente

-Parece que despertastes, después de la herida que te infligí me asustaba un poco que no sobrevivieses, habría sido un desperdicio no haber podido hacer el ritual-dijo él con una arrogante sonrisa

Ella solo lo miró en silencio. Aún sin fuerzas para pronunciar palabra. Así que planeaba matarla pensó ella tranquilamente. Bien. Que lo intentase. En cuanto el veneno dejase de hacer efecto llamaría a Zachaire y entonces seria ella la que hiciese el sacrificio. Cuando pensaba que se empezaba a pasar el efecto intento llamar a Zacharie y eso la agotó en exceso y notó como volvía a perder el conocimiento, cayendo en un profundo y turbio sueño. Cuando despertó de nuevo ya se sentía mucho más despejada. El tipo no debería haberle proporcionado más veneno. ¿Acaso quería que pelasen de nuevo o simplemente…o simplemente era idiota? Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada contra un árbol y estaba tapada con una túnica negra con nubes rojas. Su mirada se movió instantáneamente hasta el chico con el torso desnudo que se encontraba sentado un poco más alejado. Ella lo observó en silencio y comprobó con satisfacción que por fin podía contactar con Zachaire. Se sumió en un estado de trance distinto al anterior y antes de abandonar su conciencia pudo ver como el tipo se giraba y le gritaba algo.

-¡¿Oi,que haces?!-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar oscuro, en el que una figura vestida con un jersey blanco con un corazón y una mascará estaba acariciando aun pequeño gato.

-Dilan…- decía con una voz escalofriante y la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo levantó la vista, pero la otra no hizo ningún movimiento y la miró de refilón

- Estuve intentando contactar contigo varías veces desde ayer...-se limitó a decir y Dilan solo bajo un poco la mirada

-L-lo siento…no pude contactar conmigo, ese tipo me suministro una droga muy fuerte

-¡Ya veo!-gruñó por lo bajo la del jersey se acercó a Dilan para ayudarla a levantarse-¿podrías decirme cual es la situación?

-Humm…no lo conozco demasiado, ni siquiera recuerdo como me capturó, pero puedo asegurarte que es Jashinista-le dijo en un susurró y pudo notar como por debajo de la mascara la otra sonreía- Zachaire…

-Eso quiere decir que necesitas que salga-dijo con la voz ligeramente cargada de emoción mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo

Ella solo movió la cabeza y Dilan pudo ver como Chessire se acercaba a Zachaire y ella lo tomaba en brazos

-Confíamelo a mí, cera un buen sacrificio si el tipo es Jashinista como dices, aun que por su capa lo sabía

-¿C-como sabes que lleva capa?

-… me apropie un poco de tu cuerpo mientras estabas desmayada..pero no conseguí despertarte

-Entonces sabes a que nos enfrentamos-dijo Dilan antes de ver como Zachaire desaparecía ante sus propios ojos y su única respuesta fue el absoluto silencio, se vio completamente envuelta en la oscuridad y pensó con añoranza donde estaría ahora su querido violín mientras sentí a Chessire pegarse a ella.

-¡Rayos! ¿Estas muerta?-se oía decir a una voz mientras zarandeaba su pequeño que esta muerta… creí que aguantarías

-No lo creas-dijo la chica y de golpe el chico notó que ahora la muchacha llevaba una careta y una ropa distinta. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando cayó en la cuenta. "¿Un alter-ego o algo así?" pensó el chico con una sonrisa.-Creo que pensamos lo mismo

Él asintió antes de recibir una patada, pero se levantó rápidamente y de un solo salto agarró su arma y apuntó directamente a la garganta de la chica

-¿¡Antes de morir para servir de sacrificio a Jashin te interesa saber como capturé a la otra chica?!-le dijo él con una voz sin ninguna emoción y la chica vio a través de su careta la extrema seriedad de la cara de aquel chico. Tenía el pelo gris peinado hacia atrás, tenía la piel morena y los ojos de un color violeta muy intenso. "No pasa de los veinte años" pensó Zachaire complacida. La chica se mantuvo en total silencio y el chico sonrío mientras bajaba su arma y se sentaba en el suelo.

-Espero que no intentes atacarme a traición…Sería inútil ¿Sabes? soy inmortal. Solo por curiosidad… ¿Sabías que a tu amiga le aterraban los rayos?

**…**

_Los truenos cruzaban la noche a medida que la lluvia caía con más fuerza impregnando el suelo con el olor a humedad. La chica corría como no lo había hecho en su vida huyendo de los atronadores truenos que retumbaban a sus espaldas y sacudían el cielo. Sus pies parecían volar sobre el cielo intentando escapar de aquellos destellos. Se refugió en un pequeño bosque cercano y subiendo a un árbol se abrazó al tronco con fuerza. Debía haber dejado atrás a sus perseguidores detrás de la matanza que había causado en el último pueblo, si la insistente lluvia había terminado de limpiar los restos de sangre. Pero era necesario, aquel sacrificio habría sido agradable para Jashin y eso la tranquilizaba a pesar de que el sonido de los rayos seguía retumbando en su cabeza_

_-¡Parad, ya basta, por favor!-le gritaba al cielo mientras se agarraba al árbol y empezaba a tiritar violentamente-¡Por favor!_

_-¡He oído algo!-se oyó una voz y la chica abrió los ojos con horror y comprobó que los aldeanos la habían seguido hasta aquel bosque, en aquel momento no podía luchar, el miedo le paralizaba y ellos se encontraban en un claro en el que perfectamente podría caer un rayo. Se puso de pie torpemente estando a punto de caer en varías ocasiones y cuando pensaba que podría escapar, un rayo acompañado de un fuerte relámpago, cayó tan cerca de allí, demasiado, dándole a un hombre, la chica soltó un gritó, alarmando a los hombres que ahora se reunían en torno al hombre fulminado por el rayo_

_-¡Es ella, ella los mató!-gritó una mujer señalándola_

_-¡Seguro que controla también los rayos y por eso mató a Kaito!-gritaba otro y vio como todos empezaban a correr hacia el árbol. Lo que aterrorizo a la chica que al intentar escapar resbaló y cayó al suelo, siendo rodeada por los aldeanos._

_-¡Miradla, es culpable, lleva la sangre de todos!_

_-¡Asesina!_

_Ellos seguían gritándole cosas cuando una sombra pasó rápidamente, cortando la cabeza del hombre que en ese momento se iba a lanzar contra ella. Los aldeanos observaron con el terror pintado en sus caras como la cabeza decapitada de aquel hombre había caído a los pies de la chica. Desviaron a mirada hasta un árbol donde una fuerte carcajada se alzaba por encima del atronador sonido de los truenos._

_-¡Ustedes serán un muy buen sacrificio!-gritó y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar agarró a otro hombre y sacando de su túnica su arma y le atraviesa la pierna con ella, consiguiendo así un poco de su sangre, después hiriéndose la suya propia trazo un símbolo sobre el suelo con la sangre y la chica vio cómo su piel se cubría de negro con franjas blancas. El chico soltó una risa macabra y gritó_

_-¡Tú serás mi primer sacrificio, vamos a sentir el dolor juntos!-le gritó y se apuntó en un brazo haciendo que el hombre gritase de dolor y se tirase en el suelo. El chico sonrío macabramente y esta vez se apuntó directamente al corazón_

_-¡Reo, por favor, no!-gritaban todos y el chico solo río antes de atravesarse el corazón y que el gritó del hombre cruzase el cielo al tiempo que un relámpago rasgaba el cielo. Los aldeanos huyeron despavoridos de allí y el chico que iba recuperando su color natural se detuvo y miró a la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo. El sonrío y vio que la chica tenía una herida profunda en la pierna._

_-Oi, esa herida se ve muy fea-dijo arrodillándose a su lado y ella pudo mirarle directamente a sus ojos violeta intensos-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-…Dilan Kanzaki…-dijo ella mientras tiritaba de miedo y se abrazaba así misma cuando otro rayo cruzó el cielo. El chico sonrío un poco y le ofreció su capa mientras se lamia la sangre de su cara._

_-Yo soy Hidan, y me debes tu vida ya que antes la salvé, así que serás mi sacrificio-dijo acercando lentamente su cara a la de ella y dándole un violento beso que le quitó el aire de los pulmones y antes de darse cuenta había sido levanta por los aires y estaba en sus brazos, dentro del círculo, notó como el mordía su labio y el sabor a oxido le recorrió la boca como una sacudida dolorosa, más cuando se sintió que caía al suelo. La piel del chico volvió a volverse negra con franjas blancas y soltó una inquietante carcajada_

_-¿¡Preparada para morir?!-gritó el tipo sacando una daga de debajo de la túnica y intentaba atacarse cuando vio que la chica se había transformado en otra con una careza de gato y llevaba un jersey con un corazón rojo. Eso le desoriento un poco y la daga que sujetaba se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su pierna derecha.-Vaya, con que vas a pelear, jajajajajaja eso sera lo mejor_

_su mano se movió con rapidez, con la intención de atravesar su pierna, pero la chica fue más veloz y de una patada consiguió arrancarle la daga de la mano, la chica sintió un pequeño dolor en la misma mano en la que había golpeado al chico y entonces comprendió "Un maleficio, maldito bastardo masoquista". Ella se levantó y antes de que pudiese reaccionar le propino una patada que le expulsó fuera del símbolo y la chica comprobó que aquella vez el dolor se había interrumpido. Como pensaba, al sacarlo del circulo su maldición no tenía ningún efecto, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerlo fuera del círculo. La chica intentó atacarle desde todos los ángulos posible, intentando mantenerlo alejado del símbolo del suelo, pero a pesar de que hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles el tipo solo se reía de ella A duras penas podía mantenerlo alejado del sitio. Tenía que buscar otra opción, pero es significaba que Hidan podría regresar dentro del círculo y atacarla a su gusto, y como había comprobado al tipo no le importaba atacarse a sí mismo, es más parecía gustarle infligirse dolor a si mismo si conseguía infligírselo a los demás con él. Lanzó un rápido vistazo al símbolo y su mente rápidamente pensó que si lograba borrar del suelo el símbolo no surgiría efecto. Así que le propinó una patada en el pecho a Hidan, que el paro con la cuerda que le unía a su arma. Si no conseguía darle un golpe que lo retrasase no podría hacer nada. No tenía un margen de error. Si no conseguía borrarlo no tendría otra que luchar con el para mantenerse con vida y acabar con la de él. Cosa que veía completamente imposible. Su pie se deslizó por el suelo haciendo un barrido rápido que consiguió tirarle al suelo_

_-¡Tsk, eso es jugar sucio!-dijo él esperando que ella le atacase pero en vez de eso corrió hacia el círculo y se detuvo a su lado intentando borrarlo. Él frunció el ceño con fuerza y tardo unos nanosegundos en colocarse a su lado y atravesar su cuerpo con el arma. La chica se desplomó en el suelo mientras sentía como el cálido líquido abandonaba su cuerpo. Antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen vio un último relámpago cruzar el cielo, justamente detrás del tipo que la miraba con frialdad._

**…**

**-**pero parece que si sois fuertes si habéis conseguido aguantar la herida, claro, yo también os proporcione una droga muy potente para neutralizar el dolor

-…¿por que no nos mataste después de que me desmayase?-se le como preguntar a la pequeña y el otro soltó un bufido desdeñoso como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia

-Por que habría servido para contentar a ese estúpido Dios pero no para divertirme-le soltó mientras hacia girar el anillo de su mano- os mataré más tarde

-No se te ocurra insultar a Jashin, no perdonaré a un blasfemó-dijo la chica y el otro sonrío mientras soltaba una carcajada

-¿Jashinista? No lo había notado-dijo mientras acercaba su cara ala de ella y veía como se sumía en un pequeño trance como el de antes. ¿Uh? Ante sus propios ojos la mascara se difumino y tuvo delante de su cara a la otra chica. Pudo ver sus ojos azul calipso y casi se le escapó el aire. Esa chica era muy bonita. Hidan no se conocía por controlar sus instintos. Si quería hacer algo lo hacia y punto, y esta vez no era diferente. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella y le robó un apasionado besó. Sus lenguas se unían dentro de la él. Ella tímidamente y el con violencia y voracidad. El chico pudo admirar que su sabor era muy dulce, y se pegó al cuerpo de la chica con la intención de profundizar el beso .No vio que ella se resistiese. Y así, en menos de un minuto estaba allí, el sobre ella, tirados en el suelo y besándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Como si el no fuese un loco sádico asesino que había prometido matarla y ella no hubiese se hubiese prometido lo mismo. Se separaron aun unidos por un fino hilillo de saliva y el sonrío lascivamente mientras intentaba desabrocharle la camiseta, a lo que ella se levantó de un brinco y agarró el arma del chico que había dejado apoyada en un árbol. El chico gruño algo antes de que ella le apuntase con su propia arma al cuello. Presionándolo ligeramente

-¿Alguna última palabra antes de servir de sacrificio, maldito blasfemo?-le dijo ella de una forma un tanto dura para su delicada apariencia. Aquello iba a ser divertido, ¿Acaso ella sabía que era inmortal?

- besas bien-dijo estirando un poco el cuello para volver a besarla provocando un pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de su cuello, ella se dejó besar pero decidió terminar ella esta vez el beso, y se dispuso a cortar su cabeza cuando él la agarró de la pierna tirandola al suelo, a unos centímetros del arma. La caída le provoco un gran dolor de espalda y no pudo levantarse, así que indefensa solo pudo observar como el se arrodillaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mejilla para decirle algo

-No voy a matarte tan rápido como pensaba, va a ser más divertido mantenerte viva-dijo antes de lamerle la mejilla e incorporarse mientras se echaba a reír-puedes dormir esta noche con mi capa-se le oyó decir antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Ella ni se planteo levantarse e intentar huir, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. así que se limito a arrebujarse en la capa del chico y sumirse en un turbio sueño.

...

Hoy se escapaba. Eso o moría en el intento. Una semana, una jodida semana en la que habían establecido una extraña relación en la que ignoraban el echo de que ambos intentaban matarse como posesos y se dedicaban a conocerse un poco mejor, y la mayoría de las veces llegando al contacto físico. En fin. Que más daba, se sentía bien y punto. Se acordó de una de las últimas frases que habían mantenido después de haber luchado hasta acabar sangrando los dos y empezar a besarse.

_"-¿Si tienes pensado matarme por que razón quieres saber de mi?_

_-Por que no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer..no tengo pensado matarte tan rápidamente-le había contestado el dándole otro apasionado beso hasta hacerle sangre en el labio"_

Ahora que se empezaba a fijar. su situación se parecía al cuento de las mil y una noches. Ya no recordaba si Serezace conseguía escapar o no. el caso es que la tipa era lo suficientemente lista para conseguir salir viva noche tras noche. sintió una presencia detrás suyo y suspiró mientras veía que el tipo se quitaba la túnica como acostumbraba a hacer con ella. Dejó en el suelo dos grandes jabalies y ella arrugó la nariz ligeramente

-Para cenar, nos los comeremos crudos-dijo él y ella se quedó horrorizada con la idea

-N-no me voy a comer un jabali crudo para cenar

él la observo en silencio y se encogió de brazos mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a comerse su jabali, consiguiendo hacer que la chica arquease el cuerpo una o dos veces atacada por unas fuertes arcadas provocadas por aquella escena. Decidido hoy se escapaba.

**.**

Después de cenar ambos se quedaron un rato juntos y entonces cuando el desapareció entre los árboles como cada noche ella se quedó completamente en como un gato. "Podemos hacerlo" le llegó una voz desde su cabeza y ella solo asintió ligeramente. "¿Me creerías si te dijese que en el fondo no quiero marcharme?..además da por sentado que nos buscará y nos encontrará" Le había dicho Zechaire en voz baja y ella suspiró. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de marcharse. A pesar de todo la presencia de aquel chico le provocaba un estremecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo entero. De repente, cuando lo notó todo el silencio empezó a correr fuera del bosque y entonces sintió como por encima de la cabeza a alguien corriendo tras ella. Mierda. Hidan la había descubierto. Se paró en el claro y a los poco segundos vio como el otro también se detenía y la miraba de una forma insondable.

-¿Así que quieres morir tan pronto? Me habría gustado seguir jugando algo más-dijo él y se lanzó contra ella, colocando su daga contra su cuello y l ver sus ojos cayó en la cuenta de que iba a ser un desperdicio matarla. En fin. Así era la vida. Cuando fue a acabar con su vida sintió que todas sus fuerzas se le escapaban de golpe y cayó al suelo semi-desmayado. Ella sonrío y antes de desaparecer en el bosque recordó una frase que le dijo el hace unos días y sonrío.

-_**Nunca** voy a morir ... Incluso si destruyes mi cuerpo, y me queda nada más que mi cabeza ... voy a escapar de alguna manera ... y cuando lo hago, te encontraré y morder la garganta!, ¿Lo recuerdas?-le gritó riendo y entonces el soltó un suspiró desganado antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño_

_-Rayos, parece que el juego no termina..¡Te encontraré Dilan Kanzaki!-suspiró un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el suelo- esto es demasiado trabajo para mi ¿me estaré haciendo viejo?_

_**No querido, andas medio enamorado..dentro de tus posibilidades. Okey, ojoloco esto es lo que salió, No me mates. solo Dios sabe que lo intente, en fin, si algo no te gusta solo dímelo y lo cambiamos. Un gran apachuchable abrazo.**_


End file.
